Sam
|friends= |marriage=Yes |favorite gift= |lives in =Pelican Town}} __TOC__ Sam is a villager who lives in Pelican Town. He's one of the ten characters available to marry.http://stardewvalley.net/dev-update-12/ He lives in the southern part of town, just north of the river. Sam is often in his bedroom practicing guitar, or spending time with his friend Sebastian. He works part time at JojaMart as well. Schedule Sam can often be found in his bedroom practicing his guitar. He's also often in town playing his handheld video game or at the saloon playing pool. He sometimes works part time at JojaMart, Monday and Wednesday. If the player finishes the Community Center bundles, he will instead be working in the Artifacts and Minerals display in the Museum (near the fireplace). During spring he frequents the saloon, visits the woods west of town in the fall, and the beach during summer. When it's raining he'll often stay home all day, or visit The Saloon for a few hours. His schedule can deviate if there are specific conditions like season, weather or certain days of the week. Below are his schedule deviations prioritized highest to lowest (for example when it rains that schedule will override all others below it) |- | Regular Schedule |} |- | Regular Schedule |} |- | Regular Schedule Fall 11 |} |- | Regular Schedule |} Raining Raining (Year 2) Saturday Monday & Wednesday Friday |} Relationships Sam lives with his mother Jodi and younger brother Vincent. He and Sebastian are close friends and often spend time together. In Spring, year 2, Sam's father Kent returns and resides in the house with the rest of the family. Quà tặng For an explanation on friendship points/hearts and how gifts increase them, please visit the Social page. Sinh nhật (Summer 17) Tốt nhất Universal Loves Tốt Universal Likes Neutral Bad Crops Tệ nhất Universal Hates Sự kiện tim 2 tim Enter Sam's house and a cutscene will trigger. 3 tim Enter the beach on a sunny day, and a cutscene will trigger. This event can only trigger in Year 1. 4 tim Enter Sam's house when he's home and a cutscene will trigger. (Also triggered on Fall 15, Windy at 10:30AM.) 6 tim Head toward Sam's house during the day. 8 tim Sam will show up at your door first thing in the morning. 10 tim After you reach 10 hearts, you will receive a letter from Sam the following morning asking you to meet after dark in the town. (After 8 PM, not raining.) Dialogue First Meeting Regular "The clouds look great this time of year, don't they?" ... "Like scoops of vanilla ice cream floating on blue raspberry sauce... Or maybe I'm just hungry." spring "Ugh, I stepped in something gross earlier.. and I just bought these shoes." "Hey, farmer." "My Dad is a soldier, fighting against the Gotoro Empire. That's why he's not here..." ... "He'll come back someday." ... "...I've heard some terrible things about the Gotoro Empire..." "Hmm. I just remembered that I was supposed to do something... But I forgot." ... "This happens to me all the time." "Hey, how's it going?" ... "Last night I practiced guitar for 4 hours straight. My fingers hurt like crazy." ... "Bye, I've got something to do..." Tue. 23, day before the Flower Dance: "Why couldn't the flower dance be today so I could get work off?" Flower Dance, if refused: ""Hmm... I dunno. Maybe next year."" "Oh, it's a nice day, isn't it?" "Hey, how's it going?" ... "I'm hungry." ... "See you later." "Oh! I just remembered I'm supposed to call my Grandma. Okay, I'm going to put this rubber band on my wrist so I don't forget." ... "I have to make little reminders for myself or else I'll totally forget to do things." In His Room Upon looking in the trash bin ""Hey, don't look in there!"" Questions "I'm trying to come up with a new song for my band, but I'm blanking..." ... "Hey... What do you think my new song should be about?" :Farming, mining and chopping wood. ::"Hey, you know what? That sounds perfect. Thanks!" :A city in the sea. ::"Hey, you know what? That sounds perfect. Thanks!" :Trains. ::"Hey, you know what? That sounds perfect. Thanks!" :Choose anything. It'll still be a horrible song. Portraits File:Sam.png File:Sam_Happy.png File:Sam_Concerned.png File:Sam_Neutral.png File:Sam_Annoyed.png File:Sam_Surprised.png File:Sam_Blush.png File:Sam_Pleased.png File:Sam_Thinking.png Timeline Sam's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Sam's style changed over the years before the game was launched. Trivia * Sam is allergic to pollen, which is shown during the Egg festival, where he complains about it. He also mentions that his "nose is really happy" during summer due to typically low pollen. * "Sam" is short for "Samson", which he reveals to the player once they have a good relationship with him. He also states that he doesn't want the player to tell anyone. * "Sam" is a unisex given name of Hebrew origin, meaning "God has heard". Other meanings are "Sun child" or "bright sun". * Sam behaves differently than other NPCs when the player rummages through garbage cans. Instead of being disgusted, he just asks the player why they're searching through the trash. * On Sam's portraits, his undershirt is yellow, however in his sprite, it is red. References